


They Were Happy

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [202]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It had proved a shock to polite society when the heir to the Earl of Grantham, his old college friend, the Earl’s youngest daughter, and a former footman had all started living together like the Bloomsbury set.





	They Were Happy

It had proved a shock to polite society when the heir to the Earl of Grantham, his old college friend, the Earl’s youngest daughter, and a former footman had all started living together like the Bloomsbury set. Gossip spread about the nature of this arrangement, what they got up to, the legality of it all, and what scandal it could bring. Others took a more simple view, this was simply the future Earl and his favourite cousin, living with their blinded friend and the former footman was helping them.

All that mattered to the four was that they were happy.


End file.
